


The joy of life

by Kiki_22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Caring Castiel, Comforting Dean, Dean Loves Pie, Fluff, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pie, Protective Castiel, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki_22/pseuds/Kiki_22
Summary: Dean gets bewitched. Cas cuddled alleviate the pain but Cas also has to solve the case and stop the witch. What's more important, Dean pain relieving cuddles or stopping a petty minor witch?  More importantly, Dean has to decide between Cas cuddles and pie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction. Like ever. If you notice something i could do to improve this, let me know. A little constructive criticism never hurt me lol. Thank you for reading.

 

 

 

___________________________________________

 

Dean Winchester and Angel of the Lord, Castiel were on a hunt. A witch hunt to be specific. It seemed to be a minor witch making a nuisance but a nuisance that needed to be dealt with. Finding the witch was proving difficult. Even with Castiel's information gathering skills, they only had minor leads.

 

The people in the town had varying degrees of nuisance, from pets changing colour permanently to furniture collapsing and causing minor injuries. The main reason they were even chasing it was because Bobby had asked. The more they researched and asked around the more it sounded like a teenager.

 

Their next stop was the local college. Posing as reporters. The meeting with the headmaster was over fairly quick with a single new lead. A student who was known for pranks who had stopped around the time the nuisance witchery had started. A Jane Thomas. The headmaster had shown them a photo of a dark haired woman, early twenties, slight build. Wasn't much but it was better than nothing.

 

Dean drove to Jane’s house while Castiel visited friends of Jane’s that were on campus. Knocking on the door, Dean considered his friend. He was not sure what they were in all honesty. They seemed closer than friends, they understood each other sometimes without words, which in Dean's case, was a miracle given his “no chick flicks” rule. He knocked again, waiting for the young lady to answer.

 

Suddenly he felt really hot. Like he had a fever and was burning up. He started sweating really badly. His flannel overshirt was too much. He removed it and decided that talking to their potential witch was less important than his sudden “hot flash” which could be the onset of some illness. He climbed back into his car and sent Castiel a message updating him and letting him know he was going back to their motel.

 

The drive back was torturous. The air was too hot. He was starting to cramp up in the lower abdomen, he was so very uncomfortable that he nearly crashed his Baby into the back end of a pink VW Beetle. That would have been bad enough but then he noticed the young girl inside who looked a lot like the yearbook photo the headmaster of the college had shown them of Jane Thomas. Given his situation he pulled over, wrote the number plate down, saw a chemist down the road and decided to stock up with medication while he was able. The drive back to the motel room was absolute torture.

 

Dean’s hot flushes continued, the cramping only got worse and eventually he was doubled over, curled up on the bed hoping to Hell that whatever this illness was would go away quickly. He stripped layers as needed until he was left in just his boxers.

 

Cas returned to the motel to find an unconscious and very undressed Dean curled into a tight ball hugging his abdomen for all he was worth. His mewls of discomfit coming even in unconsciousness. Cas found the idea of Dean in such pain, unacceptable. He crossed to the bed, placed 2 fingers aside Dean's head and tried to heal him. It didn't work. He frowned. This was not a normal sickness. He needed to do something.

 

Dean woke later when a particularly nasty cramp hit him. He literally curled up and fought off tears. He noticed Cas had returned. He begged “I don't ask often, but can you please use your mojo to get rid of this, whatever it is. Please. It's unbearable”

 

Cas explained that he had tried and since then had found a niggle of witchcraft around Dean. It seemed the only way to fix whatever was wrong with Dean was to find the witch and make her stop.

 

Dean, in a moment of clarity, shared the plate number of the pink VW and then sobbed and curled back up. He was so very upset. It was unlike him, the whole thing screamed “chick flick” but he was in too much pain to really notice. The Angel decided he was going to have to find the witch alone with Dean currently incapacitated. However, the idea of leaving his human to deal with, what seemed like the torture of Hell itself, didn't sit well with him.

 

“I can try to put you to sleep if you like?” he offered the distraught, pained man on the bed.  
“It may not work, but it's worth a try”

 

Dean just nodded. What else could he do. His teeth were clenched so tight in pain, he hoped they didn't break. When Cas put his cool hands on his face, Dean leaned into them, surprising Cas. The Heavenly Being startled at Dean's reaction. This was very close to one of those “chick flick” moments Dean hated. Cas shook off the shock and tried once again to mojo Dean's pain away, failing that, to knock him out.

 

Dean was still alert five minutes later. Nothing had happened. Poor Dean was stuck with cramps, heat and now the uncontrollable urge for someone to hold him until he was better. If he didn't know better, Dean would think he was experiencing a period. God, could you imagine Sam's face… Mr No-Chick-Flicks-Masculine-Hunter on his period. He would never live it down. EVER! Dean was torn between crying himself to sleep and asking Cas to cuddle him. Dean knew he would if asked. Cas had no Gender bias on the roles of friends. Nor would he consider it weird because, well, he was an Angel of the Lord. Besides he was BADASS enough to survive any threat to his supposed masculine role, right? Dean worked up the courage to open his eyes and just as he was about to ask… Cas disappeared in a flutter of feathery noises that stabbed Dean in the heart.

 

Cas had found a lead. He had used the laptop to email a few of Jane’s friends to ask where she might be (you know for the story). One friend had suggested she might be at a nearby lake, it was her happy place. Cas searched for the lakes location and then flew there. He was, again, startled by a keening prayer from Dean the instant he disappeared from the motel room. It seemed Dean required “cuddling” to improve his pain situation, though Cas couldn't understand how ‘cuddling ’ could ease pain. Cas decided Dean could wait the few seconds it would take to check the lake.

 

A pink round edged car was parked near the lake. It looked similar to the vehicle Dean had described, and the numbers and letters matched the scrap of paper in his hands. He looked around for the young woman, finding none. He searched for nearby souls, and found one. Unfortunately, said soul was weakening quickly. Cas teleported to the soul, which happened to be a young woman matching the photo they had seen, under the water, tangled in the lake weeds. He shrugged his Angel blade down into his hand and sliced the offending water flora away. Dragging a sodden, young woman still tangled in weeds was somewhat difficult, but he managed. Once she was out of the water, Cas leaned her forward to mojo the water from her lungs and the weeds from her body. She coughed and spluttered. Wrenching away from Cas warily.

 

“It is okay. You were drowning. I mean you no harm.” Cas decided a calm and steady approach was best in this situation.

 

“Who are you?” asked the soaked, recently saved human.

 

“I am An… my name is Cas. Are you okay? Do you require a Doctor?”

 

With a shake of her head, Jane slumped, ready to run if the man who saved her made a wrong move, but he seemed happy to sit back and wait quietly. He was unusual. His head slightly cocked to the side in curiosity. He was not panicking, nor was he trying to talk. She decided it was okay to relax.  
“What are you doing out here?” she asked.

 

Cas decided honesty was the best idea in this situation. He had learned that was not always so. “I was looking for a college student named Jane Thomas. A friend of hers mentioned this lake as a favourite place to visit. I can definitely understand the appeal. It is breathtaking” Cas allowed himself to look around at the forested shores of the still lake. Random cabins dotted along the edge of the water. The reflection of the sun and clouds mirroring in the surface. The animal calls and the rustling of the leaves. Being an Angel meant he very much appreciated the beauty of his Father's creations. Although lately one particular righteous creation seemed to fascinate him above all others.

 

Jane watched this stranger as his face strobed through emotion after emotion, landing on an face she could only describe as pure joy. She wondered what had caused such a reaction, until it clicked. This man was looking for HER.

 

“Why are you looking for Jane?” Suspicion aroused, she was no longer relaxed. Her near death experience and his calming attitude was all that stopped her from just running to her car. Her car keys were hidden on the car itself with her phone when she decided to wade into the water.

 

“She might have information that could help a good friend of mine” Jane noticed the look on his face was similar to the joyful one from earlier.

 

“They must be a really good friend if you are willing to come all the way out here just to find someone. Or it's a life or death thing. .. it's not is it? I mean, I'd be no help if it was. ” realising too late that she had let slip that SHE was Jane.

 

Cas had suspected that the woman he had saved was Jane. How many bright pink bubble cars were there in the area. And how many of those came with a woman the right age and description. This time he decided on a half truth. “My friend and I are searching for her because we suspect she may be in trouble. And that trouble has found my friend instead. You are Jane, yes?”

 

Again with the cocked head. This guy almost seemed lacking in social graces. “I am Jane, i don't know what trouble you might mean though. I was here searching for a special herb a friend needs.”

 

_Castiel, Angel of the freaking Lord, please hear my prayer. Get back here and cuddle with me dammit. Don't you like me? What wrong with me? Why won't you cuddle with me. *sobbing* I really need cuddles._

 

Castiel, Angel of the Lord could not for the life of him, figure out what was going on with Dean. This was so far out of character for him, that Cas was extremely worried now.

 

Jane watched as Cas’ eyes lost focus and he seemed to be thinking around someone he cared about. She thought whoever it was, was lucky. Cas seemed nice. He snapped out of his trance. “I need to get back to my friend. Could you meet me there and we'll talk more please? I've been gone too long already and he was not too good when i left.” He gave her the motels information as well as his number and even Dean's (in case his phone couldn't be mojo’ed back to life). Then Jane, already completely confused and worried about meeting a virtual stranger and his even more unknown male friend at a random motel, noticed that Cas had, quite literally, disappeared without a trace. She stood there gaping for a while before remembering she was wet, even if she had dried some during their conversation. She walked back to her car, located her keys and stuff, and started the drive back to town, all 30 minutes of it.

 

Dean jumped when Cas landed behind him in the room. He startled further when he realised Cas really was going to cuddle him. Surprisingly, it wasn't awkward at all. Cas holding him while he was curled up, did actually alleviate some of the pain. It became more manageable. Dean couldn't help but wonder how quick he would have cracked in Hell if this had been his torture … probably days. He hoped no demons could see him right now.

 

Cas held Dean, and surprisingly Dean started to calm a bit. Apparently “cuddles” did help with pain and suffering, Castiel filed that away for later. He hoped Jane would decide to visit the motel so they could talk. He knew the lake was a decent distance from the motel and figured it would take a while. Dean stirred. “Did you find her?”

 

“I believe so. Your prayer interrupted our conversation. I hope she will visit soon. I asked her to.” Cas remembered his phone was still wet. He pulled it out of his slightly damp pocket and mojo’ed it and himself dry. Dean whined, Cas had never heard such a pitiful noise emerge from this human's mouth before. He tilted his head, and looked in askance at Dean. Dean looked up and said “You were nice and cool. Now you are too hot. It's like cuddling with a fire demon”

 

Cas replied that there was no such thing as far as he knew. Dean grunted and squirmed away from the heat. The angel decided that, for this human's comfort, he could endure wet clothing. He disentangled himself, and strode to the bathroom. Where he turned the water on cold. Being an Angel, he didn't feel the temperatures as keenly as humans did. His vessel however, still reacted in the normal way. Cas stepped out, mojo’ing enough of the water out so that he wouldn't drip everywhere and grabbed a towel to sit on. He leaned against the headboard, half sitting up and motioned for the unusually emotional Dean to move to him.

 

Dean was so moved by Cas’ actions he couldn't help it. He cried again. He couldn't stop. It was ridiculous. He never cried. He crawled, painfully, over to Cas and snuggled up to him. The damp clothing was wonderfully cool. Still sobbing, Dean’s slightly more relaxed form eventually fell into a painful, crampy, emotionally charged semi-sleep.

 

Cas watched over Dean. He recalled his conversation with Jane. He hoped she found this place okay. They needed to sort this problem out quickly. It had been hours of pain for Dean. The prospect of a pain filled tomorrow was daunting but at least there was hope now. Cas drifted into a trance, he didn't need sleep, but resting was relaxing. More so with this fascinating man “cuddled” up to him.

 

Jane decided it wasn't safe to visit two strange men in a random motel. So she decided to go home. She could always call or text later. She was intrigued by Cas. Not romantically, she assumed he was taken by this “friend”, though he, himself, didn't seem to realise it yet.

 

After the long drive, a nice hot shower called and offered warmth and comfort. She took it up on the offer. When she felt human again, she checked her phone to find three messages from friends. Two from Jackie and one from Sarah. Sarah’s was simply a message to let her know two older guys were asking about her. Jackie’s first one was similar, but added that she hoped Jane had found the herb they needed. And the second was nothing short of a freak out.  
**Jane answer me. Did you get it? It's extremely important. Those guys are after something and it's not a story. I need that herb to make them stop.**

 

Jane’s phone chimed. Another message from Jackie. Jane was getting suspicious now. Could Jackie be the ‘trouble’ Cas was talking about?  
**Oh my god. Please answer. That herb is the only thing that can stop those guys. Please answer. Jane?**

 

That clinched it. Jane replied. She explained the basics. She had been hurt, couldn't find the herb. Just got out of a hot shower because she got wet looking for the herb. Jane’s phone chimed again.  
**We are so screwed. It's your fault. That herb was going to save us and you couldn't even do that. You are so useless. Why do I even hang around you. You have nothing I need.**

 

Jane read the message and re-read the message. She was shocked. They hadn't known each other more than a few months but still this was not what she expected. Cas’ comment about her finding trouble and th trouble finding his friend, made her send a message to Cas.  
**I just got a message from my friend, Jackie, who sent me to find the herb that nearly got me drowned. I think she might be who you are looking for. She is angry at me because I didn't get it. And talking about saving us from two guys. Let me know if you want her details.**

 

Her conscience clear. She sent a final message to Jackie stating that she was not interested in friends who were only out for themselves. Finished with her phone, Jane put it down and set about making something to eat.

 

Cas was knocked out of his trance to the sound of his phone chiming. He pulled it out carefully, avoiding jostling a still unconscious Dean. The message from an unknown number, providing hope of a cure for the mystery illness plaguing Dean, appeared the be from Jane. Despite his wish not to wake the sleeping man, he needed information on this Jackie person. He slowly moved away from Dean only to find that Dean was not so keen to let him go. Placing his phone back in his pocket, Cas decided that he had no choice. Dean was unceremoniously picked up and carried to the table by the super strong Angel. For a wonder, the bewitched human didn't even stir. Grabbing a laptop while carrying a full grown human male was something of a challenge, but being the awesome celestial being that he is, Castiel managed. He also managed to move back to the bed. Getting comfortable with man and laptop, proved a challenge. Until he figured out that if he curled around the comatose man, and leaned his head on Dean's, he could reach over and use the laptop.

 

Searching for an address was easy enough for Cas, having learnt the basics from Sam. However, as usual, it was not that easy. Jane had only shared a first name. There were five Jackie’s in the list. Intending to send Jane a request for a last name, Cas realised his new position made it extremely difficult to get to his phone. He couldn't decide which was more important. Letting Dean sleep through the pain, his presence seeming to provide huge relief, or finding a cure and put a stop to it entirely. In his current flustered state, Castiel had completely forgotten that he was an Angel and that Angels had powers.

 

Eventually the decision was made for him when Dean shot out of the bed to run to the bathroom. His sleep and the pain from earlier having completely masked his call of nature until almost too late. By the time he groggily crawled back on the bed, Cas had retrieved his phone and asked Jane for the information he had intended to find online. Dean looked like he was somewhere between wanting to cry again and screaming in pain and discomfort. Instead he looked at his Angel, and asked a simple sad question “We don't have pie, do we?”

 

Castiel, leader of armies, immortal being, did not wish to answer the question. He was unsure what response would not set Dean off on another “chick flick moment” that he would later regret. So he went with “Not right now, but i am willing to procure some if need be? Would that help?”

 

The smile that lit up Dean's face was beautiful. It was joy and all kinds of happiness in one. Until one key point knocked the joy off his face. “You'd have to leave for that!” In that moment Dean faced his most difficult decision: pie or Castiel cuddles. The more he thought, the closer to fully awake he got and the more pain snuck into his awareness. It was literally hurting him to decide. Cas decided for him. He disappeared.

 

Cas was gone no more than three minutes and 28 seconds. Not that Dean was counting. Nor did he miss his cold angel cuddles. Not at all. He wasn't considering that sharing a bed with Cas was comfortable and in no way awkward. He wasn't thinking that it'd be nice to keep doing this. And he most definitely was not thinking about how it would feel for Cas to kiss him. Nope. That wasn't even a consideration.

 

Startled from his “not” thoughts by the object of his thoughts reappearing with a whole apple pie somewhat distracted him from his confused thoughts. The fact that it was nearly midnight made a small mention in his thoughts but anytime you were awake was pie time. Especially when you had badass protective angel cuddles to go back to afterwards. Taking his next dose of pain medication, since he'd managed to sleep through what should have been two other doses, a new thought occurred to Dean Winchester. He had just spent half the day cuddling a male vesseled Angel of the freaking Lord and he did not mind.

 

Cas was watching Dean's reaction closely given his penchant for uncharacteristic, overly emotional outbursts this last few hours. He saw the confusion, the joy, the overpowering joy (pie THEN angel cuddles), he saw the moment of acceptance flash in Dean's eyes before he looked straight up into Cas’ bright blue eyes and they shared a moment. Where they both knew there was no going back to ‘friends’, it was more but they were in no hurry to label it.

 

Dean sat up on the bed, while Cas got him a fork for his pie. Cas’ clothes had pretty much dried by now despite it not being terribly hot and being stuck on his vessel. He decided a top up might be warranted. He was broken from that thought when his phone started ringing. Answering, he heard Jane’s voice on the other end asking for help. Her friend Jackie was at the door and was irrationally angry. She rattled off an address and then screamed. Dean heard the scream even in the other side of the room. Castiel gave a quick explanation and disappeared.

 

Reappearing in front of the address he had been given, he saw the door was broken and heard another scream. Rushing inside, shrugging his angel blade down, he followed the scream. Through the kitchen and into what looked like an office, his only thought was to help his new acquaintance and stop the witch hurting Dean. He arrived in time to see a blonde haired woman throwing powder at Jane. He flapped his invisible wings to create a gust of wind that blew the powder back at the blonde haired witch. She gasped and collapsed.

 

Jane was so happy to see Cas save her again, she didn't even question the gust of wind that saved her. While Cas was checking on Jackie, ensuring she was not going to suddenly wake up and hex everyone, Jane explained how she met Jackie in the college library months ago and decided to be nice to her. Right up to Jackie screaming at her for imagined slights and trying to make her ‘be nice again’, whatever that meant. Cas was trying to identify the powders mixed in the bag Jackie was holding. It would take some research to find out what it was. Cas also took the time to explain what Jackie seemed to have done to Dean -his good friend.

 

They were all victims of what seemed like a petty, lonely woman who had access to witchcraft. If only she would wake up so Dean could be cured. Cas decided to take Jackie back to the motel. He asked Jane if she could give him and a now trussed up Jackie a lifto to his and Dean's motel. Jane could not refuse. The man had saved her ass twice now. The second time miraculously seconds after she called. She was curious.

 

The drive was a fairly short one. The conversation was not exactly pleasant, being that Cas had to explain that witchcraft existed and could actually do damage. As it had in Dean's case. Though they still had no idea how. Their arrival at the motel was met with the pain filled sobs from a grown man laying on one of the twin beds occupying the room with a full ignored pie on the bedside table. Cas moved quickly to his side after depositing the still unconscious blonde on the second bed and sat down. Allowing Dean to curl around him with his head on Cas’ leg. The sobbing slowed and the pained noises slowly disappeared until Dean was once again asleep.

 

Jane sat on the single seated couch in the corner of the room. Watching Cas with his friend was adorable. Cas watched him like he was admiring the view at the lake again. It was beautiful. She could see that Cas truly cared for this man. She was also putting the pieces together on the puzzle of what exactly Dean had been hit with. His symptoms seemed eerily familiar and something she dealt with monthly…. Minus one key factor. Dean was a guy and Cas had not mentioned bleeding. But then guys didn't have the equipment. It was interesting.

 

Cas was happy they had the witch, happier that Dean was once again resting. He glanced at the bed holding their current antagonist. Hoping she would wake up but whatever she threw had knocked her out cold, beyond Cas’ ability to fix. Their only option was to wait and hope. Cas was good at hoping. He hoped that Dean would allow these personal space intrusions more often now. He was growing quite fond of these ‘cuddles’.

 

Cas kept watch while Jane dozed on the couch and Dean remained curled up around Cas, still pained even in sleep. Cas decided he did not like Jackie. She hurt his human. That was not a nice thing to do. He just wanted to know why and how. Glaring at the unconscious body of one petty witch did not ease his dislike at all. Cas had taken to rubbing small circles on Dean's lower back, while he was glaring at the witch on the other bed, he'd stopped. Dean gave another pitiful whimper at the lack of comfort and Cas started rubbing again.

 

It was a few hours later, the sun had risen and was making its way to the middle of the sky when Jane woke up. She offered to go get breakfast (or lunch whichever). Cas gave her some of the money Dean had given him for expenses and made sure Jane would bring Dean's favourite, bacon cheeseburgers and pie. He had missed out on the last one, since it had stayed out all night, was no good anymore. Before Jane returned however, he heard a noise from the other bed. It seemed their visiting witch had finally started to wake. Cas glared over at her, waiting until she fully regained consciousness.

 

Jackie felt strange. She felt happy. Until she realised she was tied up and in unfamiliar surroundings. She opened her eyes and looked around, her gaze coming to rest on a gorgeous blue eyed, black haired guy who was glaring daggers at her. Then she noticed the lighter coloured hair laying on Black Hair’s lap. She looked back up at Black Hair. She saw him raise his finger in a shushing gesture. Surprisingly, Jackie was overly calm considering she just woke up, tied up, in a strange hotel room with two unknown males. She also realised that had they wanted to hurt her, they would have.

 

Cas shushed the blonde witch, hoping she would not wake Dean, still glaring. He was trying to formulate questions that would get him the answers he needed but he was too angry. A hand found his and held on. Looking down he noticed Dean had grabbed his hand and was now hugging it to his chest. Cas could not stay mad, how could he when he had Dean cuddles. He looked at Jackie again, she didn't seem scared. He finally decided on a question. “You sent a message to Jane about ‘stopping two guys’, what were you trying to stop us from doing and how did you plan to do it?”

 

Jackie was startled. These were the two guys asking questions about Jane. Now that she looked, the hair on the curled up one looked familiar. She was startled again when she felt the urge to answer, since that would be the nice thing to do. Then it all came rushing back. The spell to give Nosy Britches over there period pain, the spell to make Jane nice again and the worst part, the gust of wind that had blown her ‘be nice’ spell in her own face instead of Jane’s. She found herself explaining that she recognised Hunters and didn't want to die. She decided to give Light Hair a taste of what women went through every month because she had seen him flirting on the college campus. She explained that she wanted Jane to be nice again and that's what she inhaled instead. She talked so long that Jane returned.

 

Jane noticed first that Jackie was awake. Second, that she didn't seem to be screaming or worried at all. And lastly, that Dean was still wrapped adorably around Cas as though wild horses couldn't pull him away. Jane asked the second question. “How do we fix Dean?”

 

Jackie’s answer was not welcome at all. “You can't, the spell has to run its course. One time only, full blown period minus the bleeding since he doesn't have the parts. Basically, in two to five days it'll go away on its own.”

 

Dean surprisingly, asked the third question. “How?”

 

“I was waiting outside Jane’s house. I'd heard you were asking about her, I'd seen you flirting with anything with legs at the college, trying to get information. Thought you needed be brought down a peg. It was simple, i put the spell on the front door after i sent Jane to collect a herb to make it permanent and spread to Black Hair there. When you knocked, you activated it.”

 

Jane was livid. Jackie had used her in her scheme unknowingly and then tried to bewitch her too. She turned around, dropped the food, walked outside and closed the door. She went and sat in her car to collect her thoughts.

 

Cas, Dean and Jackie watched her go. Wondering if that would be the last time the see the small brunette. Cas was sad for his new friend. To feel used was a horrible feeling. Dean, to his credit was just curious, his pain addled mind wondering about the new friend Cas had made, but too comfortable to care too much. But Jackie, with her own ‘nice’ spell in her system, forever, felt extremely guilty for hurting the only friend she had. The only person who had been nice to her in this town. Jackie was not a nice person and she had just alienated her one friend. Maybe the backfiring of her spell could make up for all the bad she had done. The spell meant she was nice now. Which in technical terms, really just meant that deciding to do mean or ‘not nice’ things would make her feel physically sick but hey who would choose to be nasty if it meant being sick? She explained her reasoning to the two men on the bed, who were freaking adorable together by the way, she wondered how long they had been a couple and if the flirting she had seen was really just an information gathering tool, and offered to apologise to Jane. Cas sent Jane a message asking if she'd like to hear an apology and untied Jackie after verifying her inability to be mean.

 

The apologies led to sharing food. Though Dean seemed completely unwilling to share Cas or his pie. The girls completely understood. They also laughed when he brokenly joked “Talk about a chick flick moment”. The ladies exchanged information, they worked out how to fix the nuisance witch craft spells that turned out to be Jackie practising from an Heirloom witchcraft book, which she handed over to Dean and Cas for safe keeping.

 

The ladies went about their lives, even better friends than before because Jackie could not be nasty. Jackie decided being nice was actually better than being a taker and started being nice because she wanted to rather than because a spell told her to. She made new friends.

 

Jane became an occasional researcher in the Winchester's Army of helpers. Mostly tracking down weird news or strange happenings. She finished college and moved on to better things.

 

Dean survived his period, barely. He got his pie and more pie afterwards. He and Cas came to an understanding. That was NEVER to be spoken of in company or where it might even accidentally be overheard. Dean also came to understand that even without the ridiculous roller coaster of emotional upset that his experience had shown him, he still enjoyed ‘angel cuddles’ and eventually ‘angel kisses’ too. Dean continued to kick ass and save anyone he could. He was extremely macho after all and no cuddles would ever take that away from him.

 

Cas got his hope. Dean continued to allow him to invade his personal space for cuddles and even kisses. Cas almost glowed with the joy he felt most days just being able to be by Dean's side. They eventually began to share a room in the bunker though they still had no label for what their relationship was. It was trust, joy, understanding and cuddles.

 

Sam found he was okay with whatever Dean and Cas had found together. It was unorthodox but then so were they. They were happy, and that was all Sam cared about. Except when he walked into the lounge room of the bunker one day to find two half naked adult males making out like horny teenagers… then he cared enough to make a ‘no making out in communal spaces’ rule.

 

The End.


End file.
